


Endless Silence

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-30
Updated: 2003-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night when she closes her eyes, he's there waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Silence

She never knew where he came from, but every night, when her eyes grew heavy and she let sleep claim her, he would be waiting. Twinkling eyes would meet hers as he slowly brushed a strand of black hair away from his face. Then his mouth would twist into a bittersweet smile, and she would sink into his waiting arms.

They never spoke, never said a single word. Words, names... they were only in the way.

But as his lips pressed against hers, the same hope would spring into her heart time after time. Maybe, just maybe, this was real.


End file.
